Be my soul mate
by Ellstra
Summary: Bones wants to invite Carol on a date but he doesn't know where to go with her. With little help finally has an idea, but he needs two more people. Jim would love to help his friend, but there is no way he could go with or without Spock. Or maybe he's wrong. Bones/Carol Jim/Spock
1. Help me

_**This is what I write when I need break from writing my more serious story, Let me stand by your side. So expect fluffiness, awkward situations (especially between Jim and Spock because admit it, we all love them) and a lot more!**_

_**Just a reminder - this is about my two favourite pairings in this universe with mentions of a third one. It´s also a story about friendship and loyalty. And well, it is a fluffy story because I want. **_

_**It should have been a one shot, but I realised I had too much fun writing it and I don´t like too long one-shots. **_

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

Leonard McCoy realised with regret that his shore leave was getting shorter. They had spent two days on a small planet very similar to Earth and he had had a really good time there. There was his last day ahead of him and he tried to think of what he should suggest doing with Carol to make it look innocent. He had asked her to help him with getting some biological material to examine and invited her to study customs and habits of the inhabitants with him. He had almost run out of ideas. There were some activities he would wish to do with her but he didn´t dare to suggest them. He was screwing his brain as much as he could but he couldn´t think of anything.

After many hopeless minutes he stood up and went out of his office. He was tempted to go and ask Jim for some advice, but he cast it off as he realised he would have to tell him about Carol and he wasn´t sure about Jim´s reaction to such information. Bones was still a bit shy and very nervous when it came to her and he didn´t want Jim´s ‚intelligent' speeches about it. He changed the direction where he was going and headed towards Engineering instead. He thought Scotty might have been helpful – and he was also his last hope. He didn´t want to ask Sulu and Chekov, because whatever they were doing, they were doing it together and he certainly didn´t want to hear any details. And he couldn´t ask Uhura as she was Carol´s good friend and if there was something Bones didn´t trust, it was a woman who knew a secret. And no, there was no way he could ask Spock. Leonard smirked as he imagined what the hobgoblin would tell him. ‚It is very illogical to wish to spend time with a fellow crewmember on a planet´s surface as there is another four years, six months, one week and twelve point fourty-five days of this mission while there is so much work to be done.' No he was not asking Spock.

„Hey, Scotty, how come you´re not down, enjoying yourself in presence of some nice lady?" He greeted the Chief Engineer who turned to him with a smile on lips.

„Hello. I´ve already been there twice and I had a great time there. But you should stop at the best not to get disappointed so I decided to stay here today. I have some work anyway." Scotty finished and looked at Bones with a smug grin. „By the way, was it you and Carol I´ve seen yesterday in that bar?"

Bones blushed dark red as he heard Scotty laugh. But he decided that all bad was good for something and realised this was a good way to ask for help.

„Yeah, probably." He smiled innocently. „That´s why I came here. I need you to help me with it; I want to take her somewhere but I don´t know where not to make it too obvious. You know all these activities people down there do are quite… sexual. Damn, when I walk among them I feel they´re stripping me with their sights. I want to take her somewhere… you know, that she could show me that she´s not interested but it wouldn´t look awkward."

Scotty began to smile as he heard Bones ramble. This man was a goner, that was without doubts and due to what he had seen the day before, the doctor didn´t have to be too hopeless.

„I know what you mean," Scotty winked and Leonard wanted to punch him for being a stupid teenager and then himself for being stupid to think the Engineer was mature enough. „What about that stuff that looks like a bowling? I forgot the name for it, but it looks almost like a normal bowling. You can take her there and pretend you want to go there and need a companion. However, you´d need another two people to go with you, it´s for four people…"

„That sounds good." Bones admitted. „It looks innocent and completely friends-like. The only problem is – where should I get these two?" Bones frowned. „Don´t you wanna go?" He added afterwards and raised his eyes towards Scotty.

„Nah. I´m sorry, but I really have to stay. We have a long journey before next stop so I have to make sure my lady will be alright." Scotty´s voice became softer as he talked about the Enterprise. Leonard always wondered if it was possible to marry a starship. If it was legal, maybe they should prepare for a wedding.

„I see. Thanks for your help anyway, I´ll ask Jim or Uhura or somebody." McCoy was obviously disappointed.

„Or you can take Chekov and Sulu, they might push her the right direction." The Engineer chuckled. He had heard some rumours about those two and had seen even more than he would want.

„I think I´d rather take somebody who has at least a few last bits of dignity." Bones murmured. „Thank you."

„Good luck. I´m sure it´ll be great, no matter who you will take with you." Scotty called after the disappearing doctor.

* * *

_**So, this is the first chapter. The next will probably be longer but I don´t know. Let me know what you think!**_


	2. Come with me

_**Thank you for reading, reviewing, following etc, it's very appreciated. Love you, guys. **_

_**Please leave me a review if you already put your time into reading this. :) Thanks.**_

* * *

„Hello, Carol, how´re you doing?" Bones came to the science labs and leant against the table beside Carol who was working on something. She turned to him too quickly and almost caused a fall of few glass bowls filled with samples of the planet´s flora.

„Fine, and you?" She stood the bowls stable and smiled at him. „What brings you here?"

„I wanted to look at the lab, I haven´t seen it in a while, ya see." He said casually.

„Yeah, in almost two days." She grinned.

„You know, these labs look much better since you kick the hobgoblin outta here from time to time." He hadn´t seen those words coming before they were out. He shut up immediately and she blushed.

„Thank you," she whispered and he let out a sigh of relief as she didn´t get upset.

„I wanted to ask you… Scotty said they have some kind of bowling down there and I wanted to try it. Would you like to come with me?" He asked nervously but her eyes lit up as she heard him. Her heart filled with soft tenderness towards the doctor in front of her as she saw how much effort did it cost him to ask her.

„Of course I want to, I´d be very happy to go with you." She smiled and he felt he could fly. „But don´t they want four people to go?" She asked. He was taken aback for a while – how did she know about it?

„Yeah. I´ll get somebody. But I wanted to ask you before I ask others." He replied and gave her apologetic glance.

„Ah, that´s nice. I´ll leave it to you but Lenny, please... how should I put this… don´t take Jim and some girl." She avoided his sight because she was quite embrarassed to ask for it. She believed she had a reason, though. She didn´t want to spend evening with Leonard by watching Jim charming some young, silly girl. She knew it wasn´t her business but that didn´t mean she had to see it.

„Why would you… ah sure." McCoy felt weird. He didn´t realise that Carol wasn´t as informed as him. Jim probably wasn´t crying on her shoulder as he was hurt by his Vulcan First Officer. Well, maybe not literally, but still. She had no idea Jim wasn´t after girls´ skirts anymore.

„I wouldn´t ask you for it, but… I´m sorry." She was searching for upset in his eyes, but she was happy when she didn´t see it.

„Yeah, I know. I assure you he won´t take any girl. Maybe he´d take Nyota, but she´s not that sort of a girl."

„No, she´s not." She smiled. „Thank you."

„It´s alright. I´ll come for you at 1700, then." They gave each other a warm smile but they both very quite oblivious to the love in the other´s eyes.

„I´ll be here, impatiently waiting," she leant forward to kiss him on the cheek and he blushed dark red as he felt her full lips brush against his sensitive skin.

„I´ll… huh… I´ll come for you." He mumbled as she pulled away. She let him go and he felt like in a dream as he walked out from the lab.

„Hey, Jim, could you please come here? I´ve gotta talk to you." Bones feared this conversation. He simply had to act normal, nothing more. He could do it.

„Is something wrong?" The Captain asked, suddenly alarmed.

„No, nothing, I just wanna talk to you, is it forbidden?" McCoy chuckled but it sounded less cocksure than he hoped for.

„Sure not. But you sound weird. I´ll be in Sickbay in a while." Kirk ended the call and very soon appeared where he was supposed to be.

„Hey," he greeted Leonard and laid down on one of the biobeds with hands folded behind his head. „So what´s it?"

„Carol and I want to go and play that bowling-like stuff those people down here play and we need two more people to go with us. I was wondering if you don´t wanna go with us." Bones went right to the point as it seemed to be the best way.

„Ah. Well… I didn´t know you and Carol were dating. But I´m happy for you two, it was getting rather depressing to watch you." Jim grinned like an idiot. „Hell, you two are finally dating! I can´t believe it!"

„Hey, it´s not… official. We aren´t dating technically, she only kissed me once on the cheek." Bones flushed. That was to keep himself calm.

„Bones loves Carol, Bones loves Carol!" Jim sang as if he was drunk while Leonard´s face was turning deeper shades of red.

„Shut up." He muttered, „and don´t you dare to talk about it."

„Ah, sure, I understand, it´s a newborn baby." Jim laughed. „So you want me to get somebody to go on a double date with you and Carol."

„Basically." Bones nodded.

„Wow. And may I inquire who I should ask to accompany me?" Jim said bitterly as he looked into his friend´s eyes. They both knew what Jim was talking about very well. There was only one person he wished to go on a date with and they were quite sure this person wouldn´t go on a date with him at all.

„Jim, I´m sorry. You don´t have to take it as a double date. I can ask Uhura to come and you can chat about what an asshole he is for breaking your hearts." Bones sat down beside Jim.

„But I _will_ take it as a double date. I´ll see you and Carol and I´ll think of what would be if he were there with me. All the time. I wouldn´t enjoy myself and I might even spoil it for you." Kirk stared at his knees, not daring to look up. Bones put his arm around his friend´s broad shoulders to comfort him.

„You know I hate him for hurting you this way, kid. But can´t you please do it for me? It means a lot to me, you know." Bones murmured. „I don´t make you, but it would mean a lot."

„This is not fair. You know I´d do it because I want you to be happy." Jim whimpered.

„Jim, try it. I know what he´s like and so, but maybe you could be able to make him go. I think you underestimate yourself." Bones tried to encourage his friend. He really wanted Jim to be there with him on that date, and not only because he was getting worried when he saw how little time Jim had spent off-duty in past two months.

„We´ve been through this countless times, Bones. He has absolutely no interest in me. But I´ll go with you, I have to get over it. He doesn´t want me, and he never will. I have to accept it." Jim raised his head and looked at Bones.

„Don´t give up." McCoy shook his shoulders. „Promise me you´ll talk to him about it."

„I will. But I don´t think it´ll lead anywhere. But thank you anyway, you make me believe there is a chance." Jim stood up.

„There´s always chance. I´m coming to get Carol at 1700 so be prepared around that time." Bones patted Jim´s shoulder.

„Sure. I´m not gonna spoil your big day." Jim gave him a bitter smile and left.


	3. Beat me if you can

_**Hello, everyone. :) I wanted to post this yesterday, but life happened. I had to ruddle railings on my balcony which means I had to bend over the railing head first to apply the colour and I was really dizzy from that afterwards so I simply fell asleep for an hour. Then mum took me to the city center and then wanted me to watch James Bond with her and that all left no more time or strength to post. **_

_**Sorry, I just had to tell you how difficult it is to have holiday (but it's getting shorter anyway, school starts on Monday :/). Thank you all for reading and you know, I won't be mad if you leave a review...**_

_**Enjoy the chapter.**_

* * *

Jim came to his quarters and fell down onto his bed. He closed his eyes and sighed. Leonard´s request shook him more than he wanted to admit. As if it wasn´t bad enough that he had to watch Spock every day, only few steps from him, in reach and yet so distant it hurt him. And now he was even more aware of the fact his First Officer will never actually be his. He knew he was in great mess but what could he do? He couldn´t call off their mission just because he had a crush on his First Officer. He had been waiting for being a Captain of a flaship his whole life. No matter he hadn't known it until Christopher Pike convinced him to join Starfleet.

He rolled over and sat up. This was leading nowhere. He couldn´t just lie there and and pity himself. He´d promised Bones he´d talk to Spock and the sooner he does it the longer he could lick his wounds after being hurt.

„Mr Spock? Could you please come to my quarters?" He called to his communicator as he moved to his table.

„I am on my way, Captain." Came immediate reply. Jim was pleased that at least Spock didn´t ask anything. He was simply coming because Jim called him. Maybe he had a chance.

Jim took his chessboard and placed it on the table. They could play chess for one last time before Spock rejects him forever. He realised he was being too dramatic. Maybe Spock wasn´t going to kill their friendship.

He heard few gentle knocks on his door and called for Spock to come in. He was sure it was him – he could differentiate the way the Vulcan was knocking. Hell, he was really desperate. Spock walked in and when he saw the board on Jim´s table, he moved to sit down in one movement. Kirk looked at him with expectations.

„You called me," Spock acknowledged as he made the first move.

„Yeah," Jim smiled and moved his pawn, „Bones asked me a favour and now I´d like to ask you one as well."

„May I inquire what do these two matters have in common?" Spock didn´t look at Jim as he had to stretch his arm to move his bishop from one part of the board to another. Kirk watched his slender body move under his blue uniform and tried not to look too distracted.

„Very much. Spock, I might now seem to be a little childish, but Bones would kill me if I wasn´t." Jim made a dramatic pause to make Spock look at him. When their eyes met, Jim went on, giving Spock a coquettish look. „He wants to invite Carol on a date. Well, maybe he already has, I don´t know. The point is that he wants to take her to play some sort of bowling this planet has and for some reason they want four people to play it. And he wants… these two more people."

„I must express a certain amount of relief that doctor McCoy has finally asked doctor Marcus to go somewhere with him. I was almost worried he would never do it." Spock said, deep in thoughts. He said one thing to gain some time to think about the other, more important.

„Even you?" Jim exclaimed in astonishment. „Hell, I didn´t know it was that bad."

„I have noticed particular emotions they obviously have for each other. I would have to be blind to overlook it." Spock replied and moved one rook.

„True." Jim frowned as he watched the situation on the chessboard. „So Spock… will you help me?"

„I do not believe you have asked me a proper question, Captain." Spock almost smiled as he watched the effort in Jim´s eyes.

„Will you come with me? Or to say it as you would – will you accompany me to be Bones and Carol´s tail?" he didn´t raise his eyes to Spock as he said it. And moved his king in one last futile attempt to save it.

„Even though I would not use the word tail, I understand. I am acquianted with the concept of double-dates, Jim." Spock said and if Jim didn´t know better, he´d say Spock sounded triumphant. „Checkmate."

„Oh," Was the only reply that came from Jim. He stared at the board, unable to lift his eyes.

„Are you asking me to go on a date with you?" Spock asked, his voice steady.

„I-No. No!" Jim squeaked, „It´s just Bones, it means a lot to him and he wanted me to come and I thought I would like to take you, but it´s alright if you don´t wanna go, I´ll ask Uhura or Sulu or somebody. Damn it, I´m a Captain, I can order somebody to come. I just… it would be nice if you came but I understand you´re not comfortable with it. I shouldn´t have asked you and I´m sorry. Please, forgive me, it was stupid and – "

„Jim, it is alright. You do not have to apologize." Spock looked straight into Jim´s eyes. The latter blushed slightly. „I will be happy to accompany you, on a date or not."

„What?" Jim exclaimed, his voice hitting the point of girlish squeak again. „You say you´d go on a date with me?"

„I only said I would go with you," Spock said with perfect poker face.

„Oh." Jim felt like a piece of sea-weed. So intelligent and so alluring.

„It will be nice to spend evening with you especially when I noticed how little time you spend off-duty these days. It will be a privilege." Spock watched his Captain with amusement. Kirk felt his cheeks become hotter and hotter.

„I uh… didn´t have better things to do." Jim replied.

„That is unfortunate. I should have known it, I would have suggest doing something. Why did you not ask me to play chess with you?" Spock knew little about how tortuting this was for Jim.

„I didn´t want to bother you." Kirk murmured watching how he had lost the game. He wanted to know what was actually going on, but he had no idea.

„You never bother me, Jim." Spock put more stress on the last word, making the Captain look up. „Never."

„So you´re coming with me tonight?" Jim asked once again. He knew he must have looked retarded, but he still thought Spock was making fun of him. Oh – if only Spock was ever making fun of somebody.

„I think I have already answered your question, but I shall do it again. Yes, I am coming with you." The Vulcan watched his Captain with interest.

„Yeah. Right." Jim babbled, unable to speak coherently. „Good. It´s gonna be fun."

„I believe everything concerning you is going to be fun." Spock felt the tips of his lips twitch upwards what equalled to laughing in normal people´s behaviour.

„Not everything. But lot of things." Jim shrugged. „Remember, we´re doing it for the sake of Bones and Carol. They are great professionals at what they do, but otherwise they´re hopeless idiots."

„I am aware of it. However, I think they will not need us too much." Spock argued, his face stoic again.

„No," Jim smirked, „we´ll be there to push them in the right direction."

„Yes, there seems to be a need for lead in their relationship." Spock admitted and Jim stared at him in bewilderment.

„Whoa, Spock. Are you gonna open a psychology lab in here?" Jim laughed.

„I do not find myself acknowledged enough in psychology. I am merely trying to be a friend as you humans often try to interfere into relationships of other people." Spock objected.

„I see. Well, two can do the job." Kirk smirked. „Shall we play again? I´ll beat you, you´ll see. I was just distracted."

„Of course. If you say so…" Spock let the sentence disappear into the air.

„Is that a challenge, Mr Spock?" Jim leant closer, unable to resist such temptation.

„Let it be one, Captain." The Vulcan moved everything on its right place, his eyes never leaving Jim´s.

„Fine. Let´s bet." Jim smirked smugly, „The one who loses will pay the drinks tonight."

„That sounds acceptable." Spock gave Jim one of the small smiles Kirk loved so much about him.

„Agreed. Prepare a lot of money. I´m unstoppable when I drink for someone else´s bread." Jim said proudly.

„I think you are speaking of your victory too soon, Captain." Spock replied, watching Jim´s first move carefully.

_Oh, Mr Spock, you don't know I've already won._ Jim thought to himself and smiled dreamily, watching Spock's face. No need to say he lost the game even sooner than Spock thought he would.


	4. Tell me

_**Thanks for reading, everyone. This chapter's a bit shorter, but I promise the next one is long and almost only about Jim and Spock. For now, enjoy this one and review, pretty please. :)**_

* * *

„Hey, Bones, guess what´s new," Jim called as he walked into Sickbay. Leonard looked up from his work and watched his friend´s flushed face and sparkling eyes.

„You got a whole bunch of tribbles to cuddle with?" McCoy raised eyebrows and resisted urge to laugh as he saw Jim´s confusion.

„No, you have some? I always thought they were lovely but Starfleet has banned them aboard Starships. I don´t know why." Jim shook his head.

„You know why. Besides, their fast breeding might cause the crew to want to follow their example." Bones replied, turning to face Jim fully. „So what´s up?"

„As if you didn´t want to." Jim murmured. „But I and Spock support your date fully and hereby we´re coming with you."

„Really?" Bones exclaimed. Even if he did encouraged Jim to talk to Spock, he didn´t really believe in his success. Now he knew what the mirth in Jim´s face meant.

„I thought you trusted me," Jim said hurtfully, but his eyes were shining too brightly to support his voice.

„Maybe I lied," Bones admitted, „but it doesn´t matter. Great, so I hope you´ll both be ready in three hours. I don´t wanna keep Carol waiting because of you."

„As if you minded to spend time alone with her." Jim teased.

„Shut up. And now get off my Sickbay, I have work to do." Bones turned back to the table, but Jim wasn´t going to leave so easily.

„Come on, I know you just wanna run away to talk to Carol." He came to his friend and looked straight into his eyes.

„And what if I do?" Bones snapped.

„Well… I don´t know, I just wanted to hear it, I guess." Jim laughed and Leonard swallowed the bitter answer he wanted to give. He hadn´t seen Jim laughing so joyfully for few weeks and it was wonderful to hear it again.

„How did you manage to get Spock to go with you?" Bones couldn´t help his curiosity any longer.

„You know, I just used my charm and he was lost." Jim grinned because he really had no idea why the Vulcan agreed to come. It was so easy…

„How long has it been since you said he didn´t care for you at all?" Leonard asked sarcastically.

„Hell, Bones, I have no idea how I did it. I just asked him to come and he said he´s happy you´ve finally moved your ass to ask Carol to go on a date with you. And then he said he´d come." Jim blushed a bit when he remembered the part where Spock asked him whether it was a date or not.

„But he doesn´t care for you." Leonard said again, with a broad smile upon his lips.

„Of course he does, I´m his best friend. But he doesn´t like me the way I like him." Jim murmured with sadness.

„Well, we shall see. I´ve done some research about the stuff Scotty called bowling. He must´ve done it on purpose." Bones frowned and Jim felt a sudden fear for his Chief Engineer´s life. „It looks like bowling, but it´s not. It´s not a competition – nothing on this planet is a competition. They love everybody so much I wanna throw up from it."

„And what is it if not a competition?" Jim asked in confusion. He couldn´t picture anything Bones described.

„Test of compatibility of minds." Bones made a pause to let the words have some effect. „Basically there´s a field of flowers and players – that means us – will be given different animals. And you are supposed to take the animal in hands and tell it something; simply to get familiar with it. Then you leave it run where it was and you write which flower it chooses."

„And then?" Jim felt anxious. If Spock finds out, he´ll never talk to him again.

„You compare the results with others. They have some charts where you can see how compatible your mind is with others." Bones smirked at Jim.

„So basically I asked Spock to go to test if we´re meant for each other. He´s gonna kill me, Bones." Kirk sighed in despair. „But I´ll kill you sooner."

„Hey, it´s not my fault, I hadn´t known it before I asked you to come with me." Bones raised his hands in defence. „Moreover, if I didn´t ask you, you´d spend another evening sitting in your quarters staring at that report you´ve finished three days ago and thinking of how much you wanna rip clothes off your First officer."

„I don´t wanna strip him. Well, I do, but it´s not about it; I really like him, not just his body. But well, those ears are really hard to resist." Jim grinned; he knew how much Bones hated when he talked about Spock. And then it was less painful than usual.

„I suppose his charm has for some reason avoided me so far." Bones replied.

„You just don´t wanna admit he´s hot." Jim shrugged. „You see, I can easily admit Carol´s hot."

„Look, I don´t wanna discuss this with you. It´s settled, we´re going." Bones said flatly. „Y´know, it scares me as well. I don´t know what she´s gonna tell me after this. I can only pretend I had no idea – which I in fact did."

„Geez, she loves you! She might be surprised, but she won´t quit talking to you." Jim exclaimed. „Everybody on this damn ship knows it. Even Spock noticed."

„And everybody knows Spock would do anything for you." Bones said without concern.

„That´s different. He´s my First Officer and he has a great sense for responsibility. He knows it´s his duty to protect me and he would do anything to do it. But that´s all." Jim´s joy was gone.

„You´re a moron, Jim. You´ll see you were meant for each other." Bones wasn´t in the right mood for that talk. He wanted to talk to Carol, get his work done and prepare for the evening. „And now get out."

„You know, Starfleet won´t be happy to see Captain of the Enterprise and her First Officer not talking to each other." Jim said casually, but turned to leave. „Au revoir. I´ll see you at 1700."


	5. Trust me

_**Thank you for your reading, favs, follows and especially for your reviews. **_

_**I'm sorry you had to wait for this chapter, but school has started and I was mourning the loss of freedom. xD But the chapters are getting longer.**_

_**Enjoy this chapter and tell me what you thought. Thank you.**_

* * *

„Hey, Scotty, how are you doin'?" Kirk asked as he walked into the transporting room. His Chief Engineer looked at him with badly hidden amusement.

„Hello, Jim, I´m fine, thanks. Why are you here so soon?" Scotty replied and ostentatiously checked time.

„I wanted to make sure I´m not late." Jim shrugged and sat down on one of the transporting pads.

„You´re here twenty minutes before." Scotty smirked.

„So what? I hate being late." Jim folded his arms on his chest.

„Ah sure, I know." Scotty winked.

„Mr Scott I hope the transporting room is ready." Jim froze as Spock came in. Scotty stared at him for a while before realising he was there.

„Yeah, as ready as it can be," He said finally, but Spock wasn´t listening to him anymore. He was watching Jim in his more casual clothes that made him look he was on holiday but let everybody know he was a Starfleet Captain. Kirk´s eyes wandered to the Vulcan to discover his First officer was wearing his normal uniform. It would bother him if he didn´t think Spock looked hot in it.

„Jim, I was not expecting you so soon." Spock said and went to sit beside Jim, completely ignoring Scotty who kept staring at them.

„Well, you know, I wanted to make sure I won´t be late. I didn´t have anything better to do anyway." Jim smiled; his heart beating faster. _Damn, I´m acting like a teenage girl._

„Yes, you probably have your work for next two weeks already done, judging by the amount of time you spent engaged in work in past days." Spock´s face was blank as usual, but Jim knew very well his First was making fun of him. He wouldn´t like that if he wasn´t too fascinated by the fact Spock was making fun of him.

„Hey. You´re like Bones." Jim poked him. „I thought I could trust you."

„Of course you can trust me; you can entrust me everything, Jim." Spock said seriously.

„I… I know that." Jim stammered. Hell, since when was he nervous before date?

„Then your previous statement is illogical." Spock announced.

„Yeah. It was a joke." Jim smiled.

„A bad one." Spock said and turned away from Jim. The Captain watched him in confusion.

„Spock?" he tried to call, but the Vulcan gave no reply. „Look, I´m sorry. I don´t know what the hell I did wrong, but I´m sorry."

„I thought you knew you could trust me." Spock whispered after a while. „It hurts me when you say you do not."

„Oh." Jim peeped. „I knew I could trust you. I rely on you more than you might realise."

Neither of them moved for some time, Jim watching Spock´s slender back with fear. This date didn´t even start and it was already wrong. Jim knew Bones was going to kill him. He couldn´t spend a minute without upsetting his First Officer.

„I am sorry for my previous behaviour. It was illogical and too emotional. I am very ashamed of it." The Vulcan spoke after some time. Jim´s face lit up.

„It´s alright. I should have known it would upset you, it was stupid." Jim tried to sound casual but he was too full of joy.

„Thank you, Captain." Spock replied. They were silent for some time and it was the most awkward silence Jim has ever experienced. He was screwing his brain as much as he could, but he couldn´t think of anything to say. Nothing at all. He was that desperate that he wanted to take Scotty into conversation, but he found out the Engineer had left.

He sighed and turned his look to his knees. Since when was Captain James T. Kirk speechless? He knew there were many things he wanted to tell his First Officer; his tongue was burning to pronounce them, but nothing in Space could force him to speak about is feelings for Spock. Finally, he found a topic to discuss with Spock, realising the Vulcan will find out what exactly they were about to do soon anyway.

„Spock, do you know-"

„Jim, are you aware-"

They both started their sentence in the same time. They watched each other for a while and Jim felt he was blushing even though he had no idea why. He tried to laugh to lighten the situation, but his laughter was as relaxed as a chess player before world championship.

„Go ahead," he told Spock and hoped he would be able to find some hole to die in. He was acting like an idiot and Spock didn´t like idiots.

„Thank you. I was inquiring whether you know what are the rules of the activity we are going to engage ourselves in." Spock didn´t show he noticed Jim´s uneasiness and Kirk was very grateful for that.

„I…huh. Are you asking me because you don´t know it or because you do and want to inform me?" He babbled. Spock gave him an amused look and his lips almost formed a smile again.

„I was asking to start a conversation, Jim," he said plainly and Jim knew blood still hadn´t left his cheeks.

„Yeah, I had the same idea." He managed to say, aware that he was making idiot of himself more and more.

„I noticed that." Spock replied. „So are you aware of them?"

„Bones told me something about that," Jim murmured, trying to avoid giving away too much in case Spock didn´t know as much as he did.

„Then you must know it is not the best place to go on a first date." Spock said, serious expression upon his face – well more serious than usual.

„Oh," Jim yelped, „We can go somewhere else if you think it´s too soon for this-" He stopped himself when he realised what he had just said. _Shit!_ He sweared mentally and prepared to look into Spock´s eyes.

„I was not talking about us, Jim." The Vulcan announced as if it wasn´t already clear to Jim.

„I know. Sorry. I´m an idiot." The Captain answered, more embarassed than he ever had been before.

„I do not understand why you call yourself an idiot." Spock looked genuinly confused.

„'Cause I made you feel uncomfortable." Jim murmured, flushing again.

„You did no such thing," Spock replied, moving closer to Jim. „It was you to say this was not a date."

„I…oh, crap. I said so because I thought you wouldn´t want to go on a date with me." Jim didn´t dare to look at Spock as he said so.

„Then I was mistaken in my judgement." Spock almost whispered, his voice was so low Jim had to lean closer to him to hear his words clearly. „I thought your hurried answer was caused by your disgust to such a thing as going on a date with me."

„Oh god, Spock," Jim sighed. _I don´t think you´ve ever been so wrong in your life_, he thought to himself, but aloud he only said: „That´s not true. I´m happy to spend time with you."

„I… appreciate that. However, I still do not think it is a good idea to make this destination the first date of Doctors Marcus and McCoy." Spock tried to get over the unpleasant topic, his ears a bit greener than usual.

„Why?" Jim asked, his brain still trying not too feel too much hope.

„_S´pin´de_ is not a game. It is advisable to take the results of it seriously. These people have made a kind offer to us to try it, but it is more serious than you or Doctor McCoy seem to understand." Spock sounded worried, his eyes dark. Jim couldn´t ignore that; before he replied, he thought of Spock´s words, trying hard not to recall how the Vulcan pronounced those exotic words again and again.

„What can happen? I must be dull, but I don´t know how it can harm them. And if it can harm them, why not us?" Jim frowned with concentration.

„From what I have seen, Doctor McCoy has been waiting for the opportunity to ask Doctor Marcus somewhere for a very long time. I am sure she means a lot to him. I have also noticed she seems to be quite charmed by him." Spock made a pause and Jim tried to hide a giggle as he saw Spock´s expression: the Vulcan has clearly not fallen for Bones´s personal charm.

„Yeah, they are really cute," he said instead to hide the grin forming on his lips.

„Indeed. The point is – they are in love and are just about to start exploring parts of each other they have not yet seen." Spock felt awkward to discuss such things and Jim felt awkward for listening to Spock talking about such things because his mind was already occupied with thinking of parts of Spock he hadn´t seen yet. „They may find each other a very promising partner for future life and they may evolve a stable relationship. However, they may as well realise their current affection for each other is not enough reason for an acceptable partnership and they might – as you humans say – break up. That is a normal course of things."

„I know, break-ups happen. They´re awful, but what do they have in common with this?" Jim asked, still not aware of what Spock´s point was.

„If they find out they are not meant for each other today, they would lose that part of getting to know it. It might be painful and shocking. Or they may try to prove it was wrong, but at the end, the inevitable would happen." Spock was talking with such worry that Jim felt cold go down his spine. „It may affect the whole Enterprise."

„Oh," Jim only managed to yelp. Spock´s words were logical – how wouldn´t they be – and he felt his First´s worry. He hadn´t thought of it because he was simply too happy for Bones and for himself as well as he finally got to go somewhere with Spock. He hadn´t thought. But Spock had a point. „You´re right in everything, Spock. But you know, that´s the risk of relationships. If they really aren´t supposed to be together, they´ll break up anyway, with this or without. Yeah, it can be shocking and so, but it´s not a big deal for us. You don´t have to worry about Enterprise."

„I am more calm with your assurance, I realise it is possible to maintain the end of a romantic relationship without causing damage to the ship´s well-being." Spock flushed as Uhura´s face appeared in his mind. „But I also know it can appear to be… compromising. I am aware why Doctor McCoy enlisted in StarFleet despite his obvious hatred for Space."

„Well, Bones´ s wife is… I´d rather fought Khan than her." Jim smirked as he remembered what Bones had told him.

„Then it must be a very interesting woman." Spock smiled a bit when he pictured what Leonard´s face woudl look like if he heard that.

„Yeah, I think so. I believe she was the reason why he waited for so long with Carol." Jim bowed his head.

„I have never realised this might have been the reason." Spock murmured.

„I suppose he got burnt and wanted to make sure he really wanted Carol before he let her inside his heart. He doesn´t look like it, but he´s a quite fragile person. He doesn´t let many people in because he´s afraid they would hurt him." Jim looked Spock in the eye. „Don´t tell him I said so. He´d kill me."

„I think you exaggerate, but I shall not speak to Doctor McCoy about this conversation." Spock assured Jim.

„Good. It´s weird anyway." Jim stretched his arms, accidentally touching Spock´s chest. Strange pleasant sensation washed over all his body and he had to struggle to keep his eyes opened. He felt so warm and safe he wanted to lie down, curl in Spock´s arms and fall asleep. He looked at Spock and saw the same intoxicated expression on his face. He raised his hand towards the Vulcan´s cheek and his fingers were itchy as he got closer and closer. The latter watched him in anticipation and moved towards the Captain as well. They were already sitting close and they were getting nearer.

The tips of Jim´s fingers touched the delicate skin on Spock´s face and he had never felt so good, so right in his life. Spock´s hand moved towards Jim´s hip with hesitation, but Kirk was not so patient. He curled his arm around Spock´s torso and pulled him closer. They watched each other with expectations and childish sheepishness. Spock´s otherwise precise fingers became clumsy as they trailed over Jim´s loins. Kirk leaned closer to capture Spock's lips with his. He was only an inch from his goal when the Vulcan pulled away.

„I am sorry, Jim. I should have controlled myself better." Spock excused himself, standing up as far from Jim as possible not to look it suspicious. Nothing but his wide eyes gave away he was affected by what had happened as much as Jim. The Captain was sitting on one of the transporting pads and stared at the Vulcan, feeling dizzy. He could not understand what had happened; it was so surreal. What was that feeling that had made him feel Spock had wanted him? It was strange but not as strange as Spock´s apology. Why did he apologise? Did he think he had made Jim do something he wouldn´t have wanted to do? Jim didn´t want to allow himself to hope. There must have been some explanation.

But before he got to ask Spock, somebody had entered the transporting room. Jim stood up quickly, his face blushed deep red, Spock´s cheeks and ears containing as much blood as Jim´s. They stood too far from each other – at least too far for them as they were quite intimate. Bones and Carol went in and saw them. The latter opened her mouth to say something but changed her mind, the former watching her, obviously too stunned by her very presence by his side to notice anything else.

„So…are ya guys ready for the evening?" Scotty went in, making the situation a bit better. He watched the three men who were apparently unable to form a coherent sentence and Carol who stood among them, completely puzzled.

„I think we are, Scotty," she smiled and led Bones on one of the pads, unsure he was able to find it himself. She checked Jim and Spock were standing on them as well and nodded at the Engineer.

„Have fun. And don´t be late, we don´t wanna wait for you," he grinned at them, pushing the button forward to beam them down on the planet.


	6. Embrace me

Jim, Spock, Bones and Carol materialised on the surface of the planet. They opened their eyes, took few deep breaths and gasped. Their surroundings were so surreal, so impossible and yet it was there. Jim rose his eyes towards the sky in awe as he was drawn towards the stars as usual. Millions of tiny shining points were scattered all over the late afternoon's garnish that had colour of strawberry ice cream or cotton candy and he dropped his eyes towards Spock to point that out, but he remembered how stupid he would sound. Spock didn't spend his childhood with stomach pasted with sweet stuff. Spock spent his childhood by trying to push away who he was and dealing with emotions he wasn't allowed to feel. Jim felt pity for his First Officer.

He looked away not to make Spock uncomfortable by staring at him and observed a giant meadow behind him. There were animals that most of all resembled Terran crocodiles, but they looked so cute and adorable Jim wanted to cuddle with them almost as much as he wanted to cuddle with Spock. They were feasting on a bluish grass and they didn't seem to mind small violet birds that were sitting on their backs. Or maybe they were too happy with where they were to care. Jim smiled when his eyes met Bones and Carol; he had wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her closer and was showing her something in near mountains while she didn't look like she was paying attention to his words judging by her expression. Jim chuckled silently and turned around to give them some space and felt happy for his friends even though he could not help a small sting of envy; he wanted to be embraced and shown some beauties of nature around. He would listen and stare with love and admiration.

Jim rose his face to look at the mountains as well. They were beautiful but so different from what he had seen so far. Even they looked peaceful and full of love; the rocks were round and wide and looked safe, forests were light and clean and rivers looked ready for swimming. Jim sighed dreamily and closed his eyes for a while, imagining firm arms around him, steady pleasant voice whispering sweet nothings into his ear and the smell of desert in his notrils. He stood there and didn't realise at all that Spock had been watching him all the time with sad, longing expression on his suddenly very human face.

„You from the _pladd_?" Kirk woke up from his trance as he heard some voice. He recollected himself and opened his eyes what hurt when his pupils didn't have time to adjust for brightness of the planet's two suns in a sunset. He felt dizzy as people sometimes feel after stading with head leant back so it took him some time to get back into reality.

When he did, Spock was already talking to the person that came to meet them. Jim stood behind to appreciate the sight of Spock in the light of setting suns; his dark hair was shining and the rays of light danced on his face, deepening the shadows and setting the rest of his face on fire. Jim coudln't think of any other word to describe it than _fascinating _he murmured under his breath.

As if Spock had heard him – and Jim certainly hoped he hadn't – he turned to him and gestured towards the Captain when he was saying something to the inhabitant. Jim took it as an invitation to join the conversation and he laughed when he looked over his shoulder at Bones and Carol who were watching the sky with arms wrapped around each other and obviously completely oblivious to their surroundings.

Spock simply nodded at the inhabitant whose gender Jim was not able to differentiate even he thought it was a male who left. Kirk didn't take his eyes off Spock, he wasn't able to.

„Captain, would you please call for Doctor McCoy and Doctor Marcus? I do not know how to approach them not to make them feel angry or awkward." Spock spoke to Jim and Kirk's heart moved faster as it responded with joy to Spock's voice; expecting something more. Jim swallowed and calmed himself down before replying. He started to walk because he wasn't able to stand still; his hands itched for touch of Spock's marble skin.

„You know, Spock, I know you insist on calling me Captain and well, I must say it doesn't bother me that much, but you really should start calling them normally. It's Bones and Carol," Jim smiled even wider when he saw confusion upon Spock's face.

„I do not think I should call them by their first names as they did not ask me to. And because I do not see the reason why you call Doctor McCoy ‚Bones', I do not think it is appropriate for me to call him like that." Spock answered and Jim laughed. Spock waited for Kirk to finish his laughing and nothing in his controlled face gave away he was amused.

„I'll tell you one day." Jim grinned. „And you know, there's not a way how to call at people in such a situation. You simply have to shout at them. But don't worry, they are fascinated by each other too much to remember we interrupted them. Trust me."

„I do trust you, Jim, even though I do not see the reason why you spoke about that right now." Spock didn't dare to look into Jim's eyes because he knew Kirk would see deep emotions in them. Jim blushed.

„Well, I don't know, I just wanted to make sure you're still here, y'know." Kirk babbled and Spock found it very challenging to remain standing where he was and not to touch Jim, to take him into embrace and kiss him in every way he knew.

„I shall always be by your side." Spock said and it sounded like a promise. Jim stopped and so did Spock. Kirk looked into the Vulcan's eyes and for a while there was nothing but them; two opposite poles of magnet, pulled together by a power that wasn't to be broken by humans. There was a question in Jim's face and simple answer in Spock's. The Captain made two steps that had separated them and laid his hands on both Spock's cheeks. He held the Vulcan who stood still but not motionless; there was a great battle within him. Spock wanted to kiss Jim, he had wanted it for a long time, but could he, was he allowed to? He didn't know and he didn't have to figure that out alone because Jim did it for him.

Their lips met in a gentle, tender kiss. They both felt uncertain and sheepish about it; they couldn't believe it was really happening. They had longed for it, cried during nights for it and dreamt of it for so long they couldn't really believe it could be true. Jim tasted Spock's mouth and it felt even better than in his dreams. His imagination was great but nothing could be as good as reality because nothing was equal to the sensation of finally holding Spock in his arms. Jim felt dizzy and lightheaded when Spock hesitatingly wrapped his arms around Jim's waist. The Captain breathed out with happiness and brushed his lips against Spock's again. Spock opened his mouth slightly and Jim took his lower lip between his teeth and gently nipped at it. Spock made a deep throat sound that sounded like something between purr and growl and Jim's whole body vibrated with joy. He was biting Spock's lip, he was holding the Vulcan's face between his hands and it was real.

Spock surprised them both as he licked Jim's upper lip. They stopped moving, examining each other's reaction. Jim opened his eyes to meet Spock's chocolate ones so close he thought he might melt in them. Their lips hadn't parted but Spock could feel the corners of Jim's mouth twitch upward. Jim gave Spock one last quick kiss and pulled away.

„I guess there's something about this planet what makes these people want to do nothing but love." Jim smiled nervously when he saw Spock's dark eyes focused on him. It made him uneasy to see Spock like that; with emotions so deep he couldn't see their end but shallow enough to understand perfectly what they meant.

„I wish to do nothing but love with you, Jim," Spock's voice was rough and deep when and his eyes locked Jim's.

„I…" Spock never heard what Jim intended to say though he hadn't had anything in mind anyway because he pulled him into an embrace and kissed him passionately. Jim breathed out in surprise but melted in Spock's arms immediately. It felt so right to give up to Spock. Why shouldn't he? He had had enough of waiting and asking what if, looking back over his shoulder, thinking and acting logically. He wanted to do something that felt right and Spock was perfection.

Jim wrapped his arms around Spock's neck and pulled him close, crushed him and didn't think about the possibilty of hurting Spock. That seemed ridiculous. Spock was strong, firm and his. He wanted to pull him as close as possible, he longed for Spock's proximity and he wanted to drown in his feelings. He was pushing Spock against his body so strongly it hurt him, but it wasn't close enough; his body was an obstacle, it felt useless and too material. He wanted to melt into Spock, merge with him and never leave his soul, his body, the whole being that was Spock.

They were kissing roughly, hungrily and in hurry as if they had just seconds to show each other how much they loved, cared for and admired the latter. They were burning with desire and lust, heat rising from certain parts of their bodies, pleasant shots of pure pleasure squirting from their groins. They were shifting, brushing against each other to increase the pleasure, their hands were trailing over the other one as if they didn't have enough skin to sense.

„This is wrong, Spock," Jim breathed out when Spock's hand moved down from Jim's back.

„You said yourself I was too logical. So now I am not," Spock groaned and bent Jim's head on one side and sucked on his neck. Jim moaned in pure delight and closed his eyes. He forgot everything he wanted to say, it felt too good to be interrupted. Something in Jim's mind was telling him this was a bad idea, that he didn't want it that way, but lust was stronger. And unlike usual, it was the same with Spock.

The Vulcan's hands made their way down on Jim's ass and the Captain startled. He didn't want it this way. He didn't want to fuck in some field because of some fever that possessed them. He wanted to make love with Spock, his tender and logical Vulcan not a heated beast no matter how alluring he was. What mattered was that it was Spock and Jim loved Spock. He was quite a romantic inside and he wanted the first time with Spock to be unforgettable and beautiful; slow, tender, with candles and soft whispers of love. He wanted Spock to open himself, not to be taken over by a sexual god or something.

„Spock, please, let go," Jim begged and his First officer immediately let him go. Jim took few steps from him to calm himself down. They were both breathing fast, their hearts pounded as if they were taking all the beats for their lifetimes in that moment and Jim saw Spock's dilated pupils and he was pretty sure his eyes looked alike.

„What the flying fuck was this?" He squeaked after a long time when he was finally able to speak. Spock was staring at him and his emotions were so palpable it scared Jim. He had to look away to concentrate.

„I do not know. But I assume it is the atmosphere of this planet and I apologise, Captain." Spock clasped his hands behind his back and began to pace, swallowing a comment about what the word flying was supposed to mean in that instance.

„Seriously? You are calling me Captain after all this?" Jim sounded as if he was close to a hysterical outburst.

„You said you did not mind. And I think it is more appropriate than calling you in such a familiar way as Jim." Spock was talking in neutral, uninterested voice and it drove Jim even more insane. He was burning with lust and Spock was acting as if he hadn't almost fucked him only moments ago.

„You know what's the problem, Spock?" Jim screamed. „That when you call me Captain, it turns me on. You always say it as a lover would say it, not like a first officer. Every time you call me Captain I feel more like you want to fuck me than that we're on the Bridge. Every – _fucking_ – time you call me Captain I have to think of some really disgusting things to calm myself down."

"I was not aware." Spock said and slowly turned to face Jim. They looked at each other but immediately pulled away because it was drawing them together again.

"Damn it. Now I can't even look at you." Jim muttered and kicked some stone.

"Jim! What the hell are you doing there?!" McCoy's voice reminded them both of the fact they weren't alone and Jim blushed. He wouldn't be able to look Leonard in the face. He had been a great support for him in the past few weeks when Jim was suffering from love for Spock that wasn't reciprocated under one condition – that if it worked between Jim and Spock, Bones wouldn't see or hear it, just about it. Jim felt ashamed. He had almost made out with Spock right in front of McCoy's eyes. On his and Carol's date. If Jim could die, he would in that moment, but life wasn't that generous.

„We were only studying this planet." Spock replied and gave Bones a look that could kill and talk at once. However it wasn't necessary because McCoy understood the message behind it very well and just nodded.

„Well, if you're done with your _studying_," Bones spat the last word and glared at Jim as if he was saying: ‚You'd better have a good explanation.' „we can move. If you allow that of course."

„Sure thing. No problem." Jim babbled and blushed again what seemed to satisfy the Doctor enough. After a minute or two of awkward silence, they reached the place where they should be and Carol was already waiting for them. Bones walked to her immediately, wrapped his arms around her and told her something to apologize and she giggled and kissed him. Jim turned his head towards Spock and they quickly looked away as their breaths caught in their throats. Jim frowned. This was not fair; he wanted to be hugged and kissed. But no, he could either get a hot quick sex or nothing. Hell, that was going to be the most awkward date ever.

* * *

_**Thank you for reading. :) Let me know what you think, please. :)**_


	7. Call me Kitty

_**So, somebody told me in a review that I was too focused on Jim and Spock. I'm sincerely sorry for that, I just love Jim/Spock so much. So here's a Bones/Carol chapter I didn't really intend to write. I hope you like it. :) leave me a review in any case. :)**_

* * *

„Hi, Carol," Bones went into Doctor Marcus's lab and leant against one table. He tried to look casual, but he didn't manage and almost dropped down one of Carol's experiments. She raised an eyebrow in a manner that reminded Leonard of Spock and he rather avoided further touch with more equipment of the lab. He smiled sheepishly.

„Ready for the best date in your life?" he grinned and she crooked her head to one side.

„You're really self-confident, aren't you?" she rolled her eyes as if in annoyance, but she couldn't hide a smile.

„Well, not really," he looked down and flushed slightly. She came closer to him and gave him a small kiss on each cheek.

„Better?" She asked and he only stared at her in astonishment.

„Better." He managed to say when he woke up.

„Shall we go?" She pulled away and reached for his hand.

„We shall," he took it and led her to the Transporting room.

„Look at this," Bones wrapped one arm around Carol's waist. He didn't know why he'd done it, it just felt right, even necessary. He felt her warm back against his arm and he couldn't believe she wasn't by his side since he had been born. She leaned against him and put some weigth on him. He felt good, powerful when he knew she relied on him, that she wanted him to protect her.

„What do you mean?" She said into his shoulder and watched his face, not really looking at what he was showing her. He smiled even though she couldn't see it.

„Whatever you want. This whole planet is amazing." He waved his free arm in front of himself, not pointing at anything specific.

„Yes, it is," she murmured, her pleasant voice muffled by Bones' shoulder. „But it wouldn't be even half as great if you weren't here."

He wanted to reply but he found himself in a sudden shortage of breath. She rose her head and looked into his eyes. He almost flushed, but she'd kissed him before he got to do that. He returned her tender gesture and she nipped at his lower lip. He smirked when she pulled back.

„Kitten is showing her claws, isn't she?" He held her close and she let him embrace her tightly.

„I'm not a kitten," Carol replied playfully. „If one of us is a kitten, it's definitely not me."

„And who should be a kitten then? I don't feel like one," Bones pretended to be searching for other people around them. During that, he accidentaly caught a glimpse of Jim and Spock. He immediately focused back on Carol, but it was too late. He was going to be scarred for the rest of his life. It was still weird for him to think of Jim being in love with the Vulcan, but seeing it in motion was too much for him.

„I think the kitten's Jim. Or Spock? I can't decide; who is the one pushing things?" Carol had noticed Leonard's quick movement and followed his gaze. She simpered whe she saw his reaction.

„I don't know. But I'd prefer that if whoever is doing it didn't do it when I can see it." He frowned and kissed her again. „Let's not talk about it."

„'kay. But you'll tell me why are you so grumpy about them. I thought you wanted Jim to be happy." Carol smiled gently, unwrapped Leonard's arms that were around her and took his hand.

„I do want him to be happy. It's a relief really, it was getting kinda depressing to nurse him all the time. But I wasn't a babysitter for so long to see the baby making out with another guy." McCoy led her towards the animals Jim had noticed before. They surely looked like crocodiles, but more like a children's toys or drawings than real crocodiles – they looked cute and as dangerous as a toddler.

„But you're okay with them being together, right?" Carol stopped for a while and she bent down to smell one flower.

„Of course. I'm not homophobic, if that's what you ask. I'm happy for them, but when it's not happening in front of my eyes." Leonard waited while she was playing with the plants around her. She was still squatting and didn't look at him, so he couldn't see she was smirking.

„Why not? Do you fear they would do something you can't do?" She suddenly laughed and stood up. He was too shocked by her words to realise what she was doing thus it was easy for her to pull him down into the grass. They fell down, he on top of her. Carol was laughing and to Bones it sounded like a heaven's music. Her eyes shone with mirth and he felt like he couldn't be happier.

„Of course not. How could you even think that?" He tried to sound wounded but it wasn't particularly easy.

„I was just testing you, kitty," Carol kissed the top of Leonard's nose and he shuddered with pleasure. He hadn't experienced such love, such tenderness for so long he had almost given up he would ever feel it again.

„I'm gonna pretend I haven't heard the kitty comment for the sake of this date," He murmured.

„Kitty," Carol gave him a small kiss on his forehead, „kitty," she rolled them over and he didn't resist. She crossed his arms and placed them between their chests. „Kitty."

„I see we'll have to talk about this." He tried to sound firm but he couldn't help a silent laugh.

„Why? You like when I call you kitty," she grinned.

„Maybe. But you can't call me kitty all the time. It would be really weird," he spoke as if he was talking to a little child. She watched his face and laughed.

„I didn't say I would call you kitty all the time. But you obivously want me to," huge, wide grin appeared on her lips. He groaned. „I guess Jim will die from laughter when I call you doctor Kitty. What do you think?"

„I think I'd be willing to give it a try as a subject of research." She went on without giving him an opportunity to speak. „But that would require Jim alive. I'm not really sure he's gonna survive this sudden outburst of Spock's passion." She looked over her shoulder. He couldn't fight his curiosity and followed her sight. It wasn't what he wanted to see.

„Well, that's weird. I always thought the Vulcan had a thing for Jim – that's why I kept encouraging the kid to give it a try, but I never thought he was capable of something like this." Bones didn't like the direction of their conversation.

„Why are we talking about them all the time? I'm here on a date with you; not to babysit Jim and the hobgoblin. They're adults, I consider them being able to take responsibility for their actions." He frowned and she gave him another loving gentle kiss.

„Would you really say Jim's adult and able to take care of himself?" She asked curiously.

„Well, maybe not. But I don't want to care for him right now." Bones answered .

„So what about we take them in and watch them? Without them we'll never get to play the game." She suggested and he thought about her idea for some time before he nodded.

„Yeah. I don't want them to make out right in front of my eyes. And I promised you the game. Right." Bones said but he felt awkward as he wanted to sit up but she was still lying on him. She laughed when she realised he wanted to stand up and she rose to her feet and helped him to stand up as well.

Bones was very relieved to see that during that, Jim and Spock had – for some reason – stopped stripping each other what he was really grateful for.

"Jim! What the hell are you doing there?!" He called at the pair before they could continue in their actions. Jim and Spock froze and if Leonard didn't know better, he'd say Spock flushed. Because Jim certainly did.

„We were only studying this planet." The Vulcan replied calmly and Bones almost cursed. The hobgoblin definitely wasn't easy to pushed from his stoic mask. But Leonard knew him better. Spock did feel embarassed, Bones could see it in his eyes. That was enough for him.

„Well, if you're done with your _studying_," he tried hard not to roll his eyes, „we can move. If you allow that of course."

„Sure thing. No problem." Jim mumbled and dropped his eyes. Bones grinned at Carol and she smiled back. He took her hand and they walked towards the other couple.

„You know, I think it wasn't their fault," Carol said in low voice so Jim and Spock wouldn't hear her. Unfortunately for her, she forgot about Vulcans' hearing.

„What do you mean?" Leonard asked her.

„Spock would never act like this, it is too illogical. And Jim would want to be gentle with Spock. They love each other, at least as much as Spock is able to love someone. They'd take it nice and easy." Carol was drawing small circles on Leonard's hand; she was not aware of it, but Bones noticed it. He felt another wave of tenderness towards her.

„There's something that made them act like this. And it must be here, on this planet." She finished and stopped for some time to look into his eyes. He swallowed nervously as he saw unspoken question in her eyes. He waited for her to pronounce it.

„So why do we not act like them?" she whispered and he could almost see tears in her eyes. He didn't like it. It was a good thing they could control each other and so, but he understood why she was upset.

„Don't trouble yourself with it. Maybe they're just more…physically attracted to each other. I'm sure they're the weird ones here, not us. After all, they've always been a special case." Bones pulled her closer and watched her blue eyes.

„I do like you, Carol. I care for you very much, so much I am afraid of every moment I'm with you ´cause I might say something really stupid. Of course you are beautiful, I don't say you're not, but it's not the thing I like the most about you." Bones' face was a deep shade of scarlet by that time.

„I… don't know what to say," Carol murmured.

„You don't have to say anything," Leonard replied and kissed her once again.


End file.
